monsterlegendsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wiki Monster Legends:Chat/Logs/13 October 2016
00:00:59 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 00:02:35 /// Suzaku 13 ha entrado al chat. /// 00:02:43 BowserRDML: hola suzaku 15 00:02:51 Suzaku 13: (doge) 00:05:44 BowserRDML: ya vuelvo 00:05:45 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 00:14:24 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 01:49:27 Iniciando bot y logger.py ... 01:50:02 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 01:50:15 R2-Z73: K den (kappa) 01:50:27 HumanoidPikachu: :v 01:50:38 BowserRDML: hola pokoshu 01:50:56 HumanoidPikachu: don't 01:53:41 Suzaku 13: (coffee) 01:53:51 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 01:54:04 HumanoidPikachu: El cuco DD: http://prntscr.com/ct660t (? 01:55:12 BowserRDML: Lol 02:01:15 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 02:19:11 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 02:19:25 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 02:34:34 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Sta wea está morida. (:c) 02:35:13 HumanoidPikachu: (derp) 02:37:01 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 02:45:22 BowserRDML: me despido 02:45:23 BowserRDML: bye 02:45:41 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 02:48:04 HumanoidPikachu: y muerto ekidede 03:00:01 HumanoidPikachu: ;e 16:22:09 Iniciando bot y logger.py ... 16:22:24 Ezeoritosuter: Oztia el bot de humanoid 16:22:26 Ezeoritosuter: :V 16:22:37 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 16:22:50 R2-Z73: K den (kappa) 16:22:55 Ezeoritosuter: :V 16:22:59 HumanoidPikachu: (kappa) 16:23:03 HumanoidPikachu: Eze, adv :V 16:23:10 HumanoidPikachu: (i suppose) 16:23:36 Ezeoritosuter: Oie huma 16:23:38 Super Varuna: :v 16:23:42 HumanoidPikachu: ke :v 16:23:50 Ezeoritosuter: juan en mi wiki se rre enojo porque sacaron el chat en UVPC xddd 16:23:53 BranDaniMB: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Nemestrinus Se ve del color SV? 16:24:06 HumanoidPikachu: lel 16:24:10 HumanoidPikachu: aoc 16:24:25 Super Varuna: No 16:24:32 BranDaniMB: Recarga Cache :v 16:24:52 Ezeoritosuter: Yo si alv 16:24:55 /// Ezeoritosuter ha salido del chat /// 16:25:05 /// Ezeoritosuter ha entrado al chat. /// 16:25:24 BranDaniMB: Bueno yo si lo veo, y si yo lo veo lo ven todos :v 16:25:56 Super Varuna: Demise "Este Monstruo de Halloween esta basado en El Dia de los Muertos, festival que se celebra en Mexico y Guatemala" sera cierto? :v 16:26:44 Super Varuna: Hermoso Bran T_T +100 16:26:46 BranDaniMB: Si es verdad :v 16:26:56 BranDaniMB: Y voy a poner el icono :v 16:27:14 Super Varuna: GG Bran +1000 :v 16:27:44 HumanoidPikachu: alv 16:27:47 HumanoidPikachu: ;sk 16:28:11 R2-Z73: No entiendo la frase que tu dijiste... Intentalo nuevamente si quieres. :v 16:28:20 HumanoidPikachu: x'd 16:28:41 BranDaniMB: La solución es simple incluir lo siguiente en la plantilla :v 16:28:43 BranDaniMB: } | } |Común = 25px Común |Especial = 25px Especial |Raro = 25px Raro |Épico = 25px Épico |Legendario = 25px Legendario }} | }} 16:29:06 Super Varuna: :v 16:29:46 Ezeoritosuter: Lince +10 prro 16:30:19 Super Varuna: Pika, ves la pagina normal http://monster-wiki.com/halloween-maze-island/ :v ? 16:31:21 HumanoidPikachu: a ver ... :v 16:31:52 HumanoidPikachu: Si, por? 16:32:12 Super Varuna: Rlly? :v 16:33:03 Super Varuna: Pika... (derp) ? 16:33:40 Super Varuna: (siclaro) 16:34:04 Ezeoritosuter: :V ke 16:34:07 BranDaniMB: SV querías el icono, hay lo tienes :v 16:34:09 BranDaniMB: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Nemestrinus 16:34:38 Super Varuna: Otros +1000 :v 16:35:04 BranDaniMB: Ahora se vera mejor en una esquina :v ? 16:35:47 Super Varuna: Si 16:38:28 Ezeoritosuter: kk 16:40:35 Super Varuna: Y Bran, por alguna razon, cuando colocas el comando de un efecto en las trivias de los monstruos se coloca abajo de las palabras :v 16:40:46 Super Varuna: Ejemplo: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Scarr_the_Outcast#Trivia 16:42:39 /// ShakaMR ha entrado al chat. /// 16:43:02 ShakaMR: Holaa :) 16:43:24 Super Varuna: Hola Shaka o/ 16:43:26 ShakaMR: oigan.. cuando van a colocar la info del laberinto?? 16:43:44 Super Varuna: Dentro de poco 16:43:59 Super Varuna: Esas paginas no son faciles de hacer :v 16:44:10 ShakaMR: jejejeje 16:44:23 ShakaMR: esque urge la info hehehehe.. 16:44:31 ShakaMR: veo 2 legendarios que quiero xD.. 16:44:35 Super Varuna: :v 16:44:41 Super Varuna: Cuales? 16:45:07 ShakaMR: Demise y Rador 16:45:47 /// Ezeoritosuter ha salido del chat /// 16:45:55 /// Ezeoritosuter ha entrado al chat. /// 16:46:04 BranDaniMB: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Scarr_the_Outcast#Trivia 16:46:06 BranDaniMB: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Scarr_the_Outcast * 16:46:24 BranDaniMB: El icono de VIP tapa el de rareza xD 16:46:29 ShakaMR: esos legendarios VIP solo se pueden comprar cierto? 16:46:36 Super Varuna: xDDD 16:46:41 BranDaniMB: Y mejor lo pongo a la izquierda :v 16:46:43 Super Varuna: Si, con dinero real 16:46:47 Ezeoritosuter: :v stos users 16:46:53 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 16:47:10 ShakaMR: u.u 16:47:15 Super Varuna: Ste user :v 16:48:49 /// Ezeoritosuter ha salido del chat /// 16:48:57 /// Ezeoritosuter ha entrado al chat. /// 16:49:38 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 16:49:51 BranDaniMB: Yap como quedo? 16:49:56 HumanoidPikachu: ;e (D9) 17:59:33 Iniciando bot y logger.py ... 17:59:36 BranDaniMB: Rador tiene 3,850 de fuerza :v 18:00:18 BowserRDML: hola pikashu 18:01:33 Suzaku 13: Ella tiene 9999 fuerza contra mí corazón 18:01:35 Suzaku 13: T_T 18:02:17 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja ridículo 18:02:44 BowserRDML: .... 18:02:49 BowserRDML: odio cuando los ataques fallan 18:03:09 BowserRDML: acabo de ganar de puro milagro 18:03:49 BowserRDML: y sv nunca me dijo el camino para gretchen 18:03:53 BowserRDML: gracias SV :) 18:04:10 Super Varuna: Ya estoy en eso pls 18:04:22 Super Varuna: Gretchen esta escondida 18:04:25 BranDaniMB: http://monster-wiki.com/images/monster_portrait/Rador_3.jpg 18:04:35 BranDaniMB: Se parece a alguien de una peli :v 18:04:40 Super Varuna: Bran 18:04:44 Super Varuna: Es Ghost Rider pls :v 18:05:46 Super Varuna: Pon eso en la trivia (yaoming) 18:08:35 BranDaniMB: Por eso preguntaba :v 18:10:17 BowserRDML: I waiting SV 18:10:45 Super Varuna: Que bows? lo de gretchen? 18:11:05 BowserRDML: si 18:11:19 Super Varuna: Esta escondida en la niebla xDD 18:11:38 BowserRDML: ... 18:11:56 Super Varuna: Toma el mapa http://monster-wiki.com/halloween-maze-island/map/ :v 18:12:07 BowserRDML: voy 18:12:59 BranDaniMB: http://prntscr.com/ctgck3 18:13:09 BowserRDML: a ver 18:13:19 BowserRDML: dicen que gretchen cuesta solo 5000 obtenerla 18:13:30 BowserRDML: pero para llegar a ella... 18:13:56 Super Varuna: :v 18:14:13 BowserRDML: no manchen, son mas monedas 18:14:23 BowserRDML: las 5000 es sin contar el camino de los otroa 18:14:33 BowserRDML: otros* 18:15:10 BowserRDML: bueno a ahorrar ni modo 18:21:37 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 18:23:24 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 18:23:32 BranDaniMB: http://prntscr.com/ctghsk 18:23:49 BranDaniMB: La unica salvacion en que se equivocaron :v 18:24:22 BowserRDML: luego vuelvo 18:24:25 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 18:26:23 Super Varuna: Listo Laberinto de Halloween 18:27:59 Super Varuna: Necesito que llegue Braian para hacer los caminos (:c) 18:28:28 Super Varuna: Bran 18:28:37 BranDaniMB: ? 18:28:48 BranDaniMB: Yo no quiero hacer caminos paso :v 18:29:05 Super Varuna: No no no, no te asustes XDDD 18:29:23 Super Varuna: Cada que aparece una isla se cambia el fondo de la wiki? :v 18:29:34 HumanoidPikachu: @everybody, tomaré ciertas vacaciones, Sakuzyo se encargará de actualizar el chatbot. 18:29:38 Super Varuna: Por ejemplo, ahorita esta el del laberinot de videojuegos :v 18:29:41 Super Varuna: Si 19:21:49 Self connection to chat 19:22:47 Starting bot and logger.py ... 19:22:47 Starting commands.py... 19:22:47 Done! 19:22:47 Self connection to chat 19:22:51 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 19:22:54 R2-Z73: Inicio completo, registros del chat actualizados (ver registro) - Version: 50.45 /// Last Dance (ver actualizaciones) 19:23:29 BowserRDML: "last dance" 19:23:33 BowserRDML: ultima danza 19:23:36 BowserRDML: (? 19:23:39 HumanoidPikachu: Shh 19:23:41 HumanoidPikachu: .v. 19:23:44 HumanoidPikachu: (serio) 19:23:46 BowserRDML: no 19:23:49 HumanoidPikachu: Si 19:25:44 Pxndx Clxus: me voy a comer pequeños 19:25:58 Pxndx Clxus: pequeña Mirian!!! n.n <3 <3 <3 19:26:06 HumanoidPikachu: no vas a comer a los grandes? :v 19:26:11 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 19:26:20 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 19:26:29 Pxndx Clxus: jajajaja 19:26:33 BowserRDML: when haces un FC de groudon 19:26:36 Pxndx Clxus: me asustas tarado :v 19:26:39 BowserRDML: basandote en ti 19:26:56 Pxndx Clxus: tienes la complexión de Groudon?? 19:27:34 BowserRDML: No 19:27:44 BowserRDML: bueno que soy igual de gordo se pueda decir que el si 19:29:03 Minase Kirishima-Rei: GGG, Araos, el único que me saludo :'v <3 :v 19:29:17 BowserRDML: perdon, andaba distraido c: 19:29:29 BowserRDML: tengo mucha tarea y todo me tiene muy confuso 19:31:14 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 19:31:26 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 19:31:36 R2-Z73: HumanoidPikachu ha entrado, favor de mantener el chat en orden y en buen estado. 19:33:44 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: T_T 19:33:50 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Maldito Ogmo. T_T 19:50:44 HumanoidPikachu: @BranDaniMB estas? 19:53:00 Suzaku 13: ¿Ya es laura de legendarios? (fiesta) 19:53:03 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 19:53:12 Suzaku 13: Swag 19:53:27 BowserRDML: suza plz 19:53:59 Suzaku 13: (coffee) 19:54:01 BowserRDML: no manches, te pusiste a rayquaza 19:54:05 BowserRDML: /me le pega a blitz 19:54:10 Suzaku 13: No tengo pintura para manchar :v 19:54:53 Suzaku 13: No es rayquaza .-. 19:55:55 Suzaku 13: Es... ¡¡Mega Rayquaza!! BV 19:56:00 Suzaku 13: (doge) 19:56:02 BowserRDML: ah cierto 19:56:07 BowserRDML: blitz es kyogre primigenio 19:56:14 BowserRDML: y yo un groudon mafioso, que cosas no? 19:56:16 BowserRDML: (? 19:57:00 Suzaku 13: Tsuna sudowoodo? 19:57:07 Suzaku 13: Tsuna sawada* :v 19:57:26 BowserRDML: k 19:57:40 Suzaku 13: l 19:57:48 BowserRDML: m 19:58:51 Suzaku 13: ¿Ya viste al pokémon dragón lucha? :v 19:59:04 BowserRDML: quisiera 19:59:09 BowserRDML: pero no hay foto dice blit 19:59:18 BowserRDML: blitz* 20:00:07 Suzaku 13: http://universo-nintendo.com.mx/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/Pokemon_Sun_Moon_Jarango_Jararanga.jpg 20:00:31 Suzaku 13: Creo que es dragón lucha (serio) 20:00:47 BowserRDML: me esperaba otro diseño 20:00:50 BowserRDML: pero nada mal 20:01:01 BowserRDML: ahora van a rektear a los de tipo hielo 20:01:49 Suzaku 13: Sí es ese, ya cheque con el traductor (doge) 20:02:52 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 20:03:01 BowserRDML: Hola SV 20:03:16 Super Varuna: Regrese (derp) 20:03:28 BowserRDML: seh me contaron 20:03:35 BowserRDML: sera como un arceus 20:03:38 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 20:03:46 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 20:05:21 Suzaku 13: Sigo ganando con el equipo de emerald en anything goes jajaja 20:06:39 Suzaku 13: guelbo en una hora, o media hora 20:06:42 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 20:07:51 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 20:08:02 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 20:08:19 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Regresé (derp) 20:08:27 Super Varuna: Hola Minase (derp) 20:09:28 BowserRDML: hola minase 20:09:31 Super Varuna: Alguien que le diga http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Demise#comm-78960 :'v 20:09:45 Super Varuna: Io la dvd no se cuales ponerle (yaoming) 20:10:17 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 20:19:54 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 20:20:05 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 20:21:04 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: POR FIN! (d9) :'v 20:21:22 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Por fin consigo pasarme el nivel de Ogmo. >:'vv 20:22:07 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 20:22:15 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 20:25:02 BowserRDML: que juegas? :u 20:25:12 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Super Meat Bouy 20:25:15 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Boy* 20:25:31 BowserRDML: a vale 20:39:11 Pxndx Clxus: cuántas monedas laberínticas tienen?? 20:40:43 Super Varuna: Blitz, cuando puedas me mandas energia para la mazmorra de celulas (yaoming) 20:40:58 Super Varuna: Panda, yo tengo 245 :v 20:41:08 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: :v {y} 20:41:54 Super Varuna: Gracias :v {y} 20:42:23 Pxndx Clxus: porqué nunca me pides a mi sv?? 20:42:44 Super Varuna: Bueno, enviame (yaoming) 20:43:05 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja 20:43:39 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Varu, eres nivel 51, cierto? 20:43:48 Super Varuna: 72 * 20:44:12 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: La wea, entonces tengo 4 Daniel's agregados (derp) 20:44:24 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Oie, no me deja enviarte energia. ):v 20:44:39 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Solo oro, comida, firesaur, Treezard y Rockilla ):v 20:44:57 Super Varuna: (:c) 20:45:05 Super Varuna: Estas en pc o emulador? :v 20:45:10 Pxndx Clxus: ve al mapa de avetura y envíale desde ahí 20:45:18 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Movil 20:45:24 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Buena idea Araos. Emmm 20:46:18 Pxndx Clxus: me está gargando dulce sv, en un momento te mando enerjías 20:46:24 BranDaniMB: Volvi :v 20:46:36 BranDaniMB: Pikachu me ocupabas :v ? 20:46:50 BowserRDML: aqui es cuando pika ignora a bran 20:46:59 BowserRDML: @HumanoidPikachi 20:47:08 BowserRDML: @HumanoidPikachu * 20:47:11 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pikachi x2 20:47:13 HumanoidPikachu: ke 20:47:18 Pxndx Clxus: están regalando a Glitch!!! 20:47:20 HumanoidPikachu: Ah si 20:47:38 Super Varuna: Pense que lo sabias panda :v 20:47:40 BranDaniMB: Bueno te oigo :v 20:47:56 HumanoidPikachu: MP. 20:47:59 Pxndx Clxus: acabo de entrar al juego 20:48:05 Super Varuna: Por eso quiero las energias :v 20:48:46 Pxndx Clxus: al menos usaré las células para subirlo al 105 20:49:03 Pxndx Clxus: con él empezaré a subir a mis legendarios al 105 20:49:19 BowserRDML: no me gusta mucho glitch lel 20:49:37 Pxndx Clxus: pero él posee porque posee!! 20:49:47 Pxndx Clxus: posee a los que tienen inmunidad a poseído 20:50:18 Pxndx Clxus: además tiene buenos skills 20:50:36 BowserRDML: sip, los tiene 20:50:38 Pxndx Clxus: aunque para su elemento yo prefiero a Lilysha 20:50:44 BowserRDML: aunque igual hay muchos mejores 20:50:52 BowserRDML: sigue sin superar a ROFL 20:51:01 BowserRDML: y contra timerion sus ataques no son utiles 20:51:19 Pxndx Clxus: creo que si funciona el corrupto contra Timerion 20:51:24 Pxndx Clxus: deja lo pruebo 20:51:33 Super Varuna: No funciona :v 20:51:39 BowserRDML: contra timerion niun efecto negativo funciona 20:52:11 Pxndx Clxus: seguros?? 20:52:24 Pxndx Clxus: yo ya he logrado noquearlo con deadwolf 20:53:38 BowserRDML: bugs nada mas 20:53:51 BowserRDML: imposible hacerle cualquier efecto negativo 20:54:04 BowserRDML: claro, obvio que con objetos si 20:55:21 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha salido del chat /// 20:55:35 Super Varuna: Ahora vuelvo 20:55:38 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 20:56:09 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha entrado al chat. /// 20:56:56 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha salido del chat /// 20:57:07 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha entrado al chat. /// 20:59:26 /// Suzaku 13 ha entrado al chat. /// 20:59:34 Suzaku 13: ke onda k pes 20:59:49 Suzaku 13: Blitz me quiere banear (fiesta) 21:00:08 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja 21:00:13 Pxndx Clxus: te baneo?? 21:00:24 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (komolozupo) 21:00:30 Suzaku 13: (doge) 21:01:46 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha salido del chat /// 21:02:19 Pxndx Clxus: sv cómo aparece en feis?? 21:03:00 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha entrado al chat. /// 21:05:49 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha salido del chat /// 21:06:37 BowserRDML: ... 21:06:47 BowserRDML: no entiendo porque dicen que grechen solo cuesta 5000 21:07:05 BowserRDML: si su camino es muy largo y de paso hay que gastar moviendo a Frans 21:07:07 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja ese es sólo su camino 21:07:09 BowserRDML: Frank* 21:07:24 BowserRDML: totalmente me tendria que gastar unas 7000 21:07:29 BowserRDML: me rompen el kora 21:10:13 Pxndx Clxus: Demise no tiene ese ataque que roba vida a los aliados u.u 21:10:26 BowserRDML: cual es el legend mas facil de tener? 21:11:54 BowserRDML: en la isla claro 21:16:41 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha entrado al chat. /// 21:17:18 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: hayman, supongo 21:17:55 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 21:18:18 BRAIAN.FINN: Hola o/ 21:18:36 BowserRDML: o/ 21:19:15 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Hola Sr. que me dejo solo en la mañana. o/ (okay) 21:20:34 Suzaku 13: (doge) 21:20:43 BowserRDML: /me le pega a blitz 21:20:58 /// Suzaku 13 ha entrado al chat. /// 21:21:10 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: /me le devuelve el golpe 21:21:18 BowserRDML: /me se lo devuelve tambien 21:21:31 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha salido del chat /// 21:21:41 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: /me se lo devuelve, otra vez 21:22:02 BRAIAN.FINN: :v 21:22:18 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Viste las imagenes de Jarango y Jararanga, Bows? 21:22:32 BowserRDML: si 21:22:41 BowserRDML: /me le lanza tierra a blitz 21:22:53 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: /me le lanza barro 21:23:09 BowserRDML: /me le lanza mas tierra 21:23:25 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: /me le lanza a Sludger 21:23:30 BowserRDML: /me lo patea Category:Chat_logs/2016